The College Experience
by a s h l e e m 1190
Summary: College life Columbia University for seth and summer. Major SS with some RM. My first FanFiction so constructive criticism please :] Multi- Chapter Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the O.C. sadly.

Chapter 1

" Hey do you want to go to that party on Friday or no?" Summer yelled to Seth while quickly getting ready for class. She was running late. Again. But it wasn't her fault her oh so desirable boyfriend had other plans for them this morning. And those plans weren't getting to class on time. Besides it was a bullshit class anyway summer decided while applying her mascara. College was great in Summer's perspective. Parting, skipping classes, private dorm rooms, and Seth of course. But, what surprised her the most was that she didn't miss California. They attended Columbia University In New York. It was the best day when they found out they had been accepted. Summer and Seth were both ready to move out of the Newport bubble. Seth was shocked when she had first applied figuring she would want to stay in California. Until that night when she told him _everything. _Summer snapped back to reality when she realized she got a little spot of mascara below her eye and quickly grabbed a tissue.

"Hello? Do you want to go?" summer asked again after she finished the task.

"Not really but if you want to go I guess we could. I was thinking we could do other things." he suggested with a smirk on his face. Even though she couldn't see that smirk she could hear it in his voice. She almost had to worry about herself sometimes because she just knew him that well, but then again how could she not?

Finally emerging from the bathroom she looked at him. Still not ready, having only his jeans on. He looked back. She was dressed in jeans and a tight black low cut blouse. God can't she ever look bad? Seth wondered until a shoe was thrown in his direction. "Let's Go. Seriously I need to go to class I haven't gone in like 4 days and if I fail my father will not be happy and you will have to live with the guilt of letting me fail and you wouldn't want that because that would mean no sex for you." She was surprised at how rambling had overtook her since she and Seth first started dating. But hey there were worse things that could happen. What's a little rambling? And oh god she even thought rambled now. She stopped all rambling thoughts and spoke again.

" Five minutes." She said in a low voice that was far scarier then the yelling. He however wasn't afraid of her anymore so he took the opportunity to play her.

" I'm not sure I could do it in five minutes, but we can give it a try" he said laughing.

Normally she would get mad but for some reason she couldn't help but laugh too. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "I wasn't talking about you getting pleasured for 5 minutes dumb ass." she said trying to sound angry but it was a bad attempt. Seth leaned over and kissed her neck and up to her lips. She pushed him back on the bed and returned the kiss.

So Maybe 5 days wouldn't kill her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summer was busy going through her closet. She had decided since the warmer weather was coming she needed to buy some new things. However there was less then no space in her closet so she decided it was national clean out summer's closet day and decided to blow off all her classes . Seth sat on her dorm floor studying for his Psych exam, which was tomorrow, and since he hadn't gone to class today he figured he'd better at least study. Besides it was better then helping summer clean out that closet. He didn't really understand why she needed to clean it out and but new things, especially since the closet was already bulging with designer clothes for every season. Some of them which he had bought may he add and she seemed to be getting rid of those things first. He decided just to ignore her and study.

" Do you like this dress?" she said holding out in front of her and looking at herself in the mirror that was on the back of the door. Seth didn't even have a chance to answer because someone came bursting through the door. It was Lauren. Summer's roommate. Enough said. Lauren was blonde and annoying in Seth's opinion even though she was really hott. She was around summer's height and had dark brown eyes. She kind of looked like summer in a blonde version but god she was annoying. She was either really bitchy or so god damn perky she made you want to vomit. "Hey asshole" she said as she walked past him kicking his books and scattering his papers all over the floor. Apparently this was one of her bitchy days. "Whats wrong Laur someone called you a bitch or a slut or whore because they would only be speaking the truth" Seth said without looking away from his books. She shot him a look, which came simultaneously with a "Shut up asshole." Asshole was one of her favorite words apparently. That or she didn't know any other better names to call him after all she was dumb as shit. How she ever got in Columbia was beyond Seth's imagination. She probably had sent a naked picture of herself in her application.

" Summer are you going to that party down in the apartments tonight?" Lauren asked.

" No, me and Seth have plans. Sorry" summer responded while digging through the bottom of her closet in search of a pair of shoes or whatever the hell was down there. There was so much stuff you couldn't really tell were things were _suppose_ to be.

" Oh, what are you guys gunna do?" Lauren asked while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Get really drunk, go rob a pawn shop and then come back here and have sex all night long so you better make other arrangements unless you want to watch." Seth said sarcastically from his place on the floor while pretending to be studying even though he had been watching summer struggle with the closet. Lauren rolled her eyes and ignored him and asked again.

" Um I don't know dinner or something." Summer said while closing the closet finally deciding that she would deal with the rest of that closet later.

" Well I am gunna go downstairs to Ashlee's place and get ready so see you later I guess." Lauren said. Summer nodded and Lauren got off the bed and walked through the door and kind of slam shut it behind her. Lauren did technically live in this dorm room with summer but since her best friend lived 2 floors down and since Seth was always in their room he decided to basically make the room his which summer had not problem with. Except that Lauren was rude and never knocked which caused for some embarrassing moments at the least but he basically got to live with summer so he wasn't really going to complain. Besides Lauren was never around she was always out partying or hooking up with some random frat guy.

" Seriously she's so bitchy. Good thing she basically never comes up here because is she did you would find lots of blonde hair scattered around because I'm pretty sure if I had to live with her all the time I'd kill her." Summer said while removing her sweatshirt. Seth just smirked getting a mental picture of Summer on top of Lauren beating the shit out of her.

"So tonight I was thinking dinner and then maybe a movie or something" Seth said finally getting off the floor and sitting down on the bed next to her.

" Okay, but what do you want to see there's like nothing good out" summer spoke.

" Well we could just go out to dinner and then come back here and you know make our own fun," he said with a smirk.

"Now that me man sounds like a plan" summer giggled at her word usage. Seth took this opportunity to kiss her and together they fell back on the bed.

Oh yes College life was great.

"That food was horrible." Summer said laughing as she simultaneously turned the key and pushed the door open.

" I know we will never be eating California pizza in New York again," Seth said.

" So you want to start that fun now?" Summer asked while removing her jacket and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

" Yeah I think that I would be ok with that idea. What did you have in mind a little jenga, maybe some Ps2 or perhaps some magic?" Seth asked while smiling a toothy grin.

" More like this type of fun" she said whispering.

She kissed him full and deep while walking them back towards the bed. The backs of his knees hit the side of the bed and he sat down as she straddled him.

" Yeah I think this is better then a little PS2 "he said breathlessly. She continued to kiss him and he kissed back and a moan escaped from his mouth when their tongues met. He began to place soft fluttering kisses down her neck and across her collarbone and delighted in the little shiver she made. Things were getting pretty out of control when the phone rang and sent them both back to reality.

" Damn let it ring." Seth said annoyed. Summer looked over at the cordless caller ID phone it was Marissa. She hadn't spoken to her in a few days mainly because she was busy but she liked to use the excuse of "Marissa was all the way in California and those calls were expensive." Seth knew it was a bull shit excuse and knew the real reason why she avoided Marissa. Marissa and Ryan were both attending USC and basically were married. Those two were never apart and summer always complained how they were always all over each other and how they could make you sick. Even though she and Seth were doing pretty much the same thing Seth would always insist their relationship was different just to make her happy and because just Summer was very scary when angry.

" Yeah, I'll call her tomorrow." Summer said and returned to kissing him that was until the answering machine picked up and a crying Marissa voice filled the room. "Hey Sum it's me something happened call me as soon as you get this."

Seth looked at a now worried Summer.

_Damn._

Ok so there's Chapter 2. Please review :


End file.
